


Mirror Affection

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a Good Significant Other, Trans Sugawara Koushi, like very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Suga's taking a look at himself in the mirror and isn't sure how he feels about what he finds.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 50





	Mirror Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 472
> 
> Warning: Suga's body described in more feminine terms

Suga’s gaze ran along his form in the mirror, his mouth forming a tight line the longer he looked.

Today’s feelings about his body definitely weren’t great though he didn’t exactly hate it at the current moment. Dressed in a sports bra and boy shorts, Sugawara Koushi was just sitting there, looking. Man, he really had too much cleavage for his liking, and he was only a C cup the last time he measured (though frankly he didn’t make a habit of it). He’d be unhappy no matter how much cleavage he had though, it just was wrong on him. He couldn’t even bring himself to get on his binder, it was already late in the evening and it would be a waste of time and effort.

He turned to the side, glaring at the layer of pudge on his stomach. This was just how his body was built, but it still looked gross in his opinion. His hips had too much give to them though practice had kept most of it to a minimum. His thighs were the biggest issue though, he poked at them feebly.

His look over in the mirror was interrupted though as a knock came from the door, Daichi peeking his head in slightly, likely having gotten suspicious on if Suga was still changing at that point. Upon seeing the situation Suga was in, clearly being able to tell Suga was barely breaking the surface of the sea of his thoughts, he slipped into the room and dropped down to his knees, hugging Suga from behind. Daichi’s arms crossed over Suga’s chest and pulled him closer so his back was resting against Daichi’s chest. Suga subsequently relaxed into the hold, a silent defeated sigh escaping his lips. Daichi didn’t say anything as he nosed gently at Suga’s pulse point.

“Daichi, I’ll be fine,” Suga told him gently, poking at his side playfully. Daichi stayed serious though and they made eye contact in the mirror for a minute as Daichi planted kisses along Suga’s neck, a pressure so light and gentle that it caused a red blush to spread on Suga’s cheeks. “You’re a dork,” he laughed quietly, closing his eyes as he felt Daichi’s hands gently pat over his thighs.

“And you...” Daichi muttered before leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Are gorgeous in every way, Sugawara Koushi. You know that, don’t you?” He was smiling as he asked that, raising a teasing eyebrow at Suga.

Suga pinched his side, laughing as Daichi squirmed and let out an undignified “Ow!” as a result.

“I’m starting to, I could stand to hear it more though,” Suga hummed.

Daichi pressed kisses to his cheek, keeping his eyes locked on to Suga’s in the mirror.

“Then let’s get going on that, shall we?”


End file.
